bendyfandomcom-20200222-history
The Projectionist
is an antagonist that appears in Chapter 3 and Chapter 4 of Bendy and the Ink Machine. Judging by his human-shaped appearance with a projector as a head, he is an ink incarnation of Norman Polk. Bestiary Description The Projectionist is a tall humanoid-like creature that is nearly covered in ink and has a ink-speckled projector for a head. Several long, hanging black wires are attached to the back and under his head, with the longer wire attaching to his right ankle. He has a film reel stuck in his left shoulder. If looked at very closely, the Projectionist seems to wear a shirt heavily covered with ink-stains, and rolled-up sleeves. He also wear pants with a rolled-up left pant leg and a pair of large boots. He has a speaker sticking out from the middle of his chest. On the top of both hands and his knuckles there are white stripes. The Projectionist makes noises that sound like rattling chains whenever he moves. Behavior Similar to Sammy Lawrence, Norman Polk is corrupted by ink for unknown reasons and has been transformed into a projector-headed creature prior to Henry coming back to the studio 30 years later. Unlike Sammy, however, Norman's human intelligence is entirely gone, turning him into a completely feral yet violent monster but is usually calm as long as no one's in his sight. This is meant to imply that despite his monsterous disposition, he still knows when something is amiss, although in this case, it would be Henry wandering around level 14. The Projectionist has the ability of projecting light from the projector where his head should be, similar in use of an actual flashlight helmet/headwear. Henry can avoid being seen by the Projectionist by hiding in one of the Little Miracle Stations in the maze-like area. If Henry is caught by the Projectionist's light or getting provoked by Henry's weapon while not noticing, the Projectionist soon becomes aggressive, emitting a roar-like screech and then proceeds to chase after Henry. When close enough, the Projectionist does a physical attack by hitting Henry with his snatching hands. The Projectionist will stop running after Henry once fleeing far away from him or safely hides inside one of the Little Miracle Stations. Strategy Henry can attack and kill the Projectionist with the Gent pipe, the axe found in Grant's room, or the Tommy Gun if equipped. This may be difficult as the Projectionist is very tough, fast and the ink-flooded rooms may limit Henry's mobility. Hitting him with the axe or the Tommy Gun stunlocks him for a second, and hitting him with the Gent pipe makes the stun animation play, but does not actually hinder his attack. Using the Gent pipe, it takes more or less 72 hits to kill the Projectionist. Using the Tommy Gun will take 16 hits and using the axe will take 8 hits. Upon death, the light from his projector head flickers off and he lets out an inhuman, high-pitched wail while falling forward to the ground. Appearances Chapter 3: Rise and Fall From Level 11, while doing errands for [["Alice"|"Alice"]], Henry first sees him wandering slowly in the small room, not noticing that Henry was there from the outside. Upon entering the room after the Projectionist went completely away, it appears that he walks to the closed gate off-screen. Even when getting into the room while the Projectionist is still in there, he strangely vanished. Later, "Alice" sends Henry to the lowest level at Level 14 to collect the five inky hearts. She warns him to stay out of the Projectionist's light, as he wanders along the corridors. The Projectionist wanders through the maze-like area of the inky abyss, usually in a linear path. Henry will have a choice of either running and/or hiding from the Projectionist, or kill him with the Gent pipe, axe, or the Tommy Gun. Chapter 4: Colossal Wonders The Projectionnist reappears in Chapter 4 but it's currently unknown if he is the same as seen in the previous chapter or another one. The Projectionist attempts to kill Henry and is almost Successfull until “Bendy“ intervenes.The two monsters trade blows but “Bendy” overpowers and decapitates the Projectionist,killing him and taking his body away. Trivia General = * As Norman Polk himself, he is the second employee to be seen corrupted by unknown reasons to become an ink creature, the first being Sammy Lawrence. * Due to the fact that there is no actual visible head under the Projectionist's projector, the projector is the Projectionist's real head. This was proven when using the modeling program and then removing the projector with an edit. * The Projectionist seems to be deaf as he is not able to hear the splashes of ink Henry causes. This further supports the need of the projector on his head. ** It is ironic how "Alice" tries to quiet down Henry even though the Projectionist cannot hear. * The Projectionist is the only enemy whose corpse never disappears after being killed. * Originally, the Projectionist was going to be discarded during the production of the game, but was put back in again."7 BEHIND THE SCENES FACTS about "Bendy: Chapter Three"!" - 4:18 * The current quality of the Projectionist's official rigged model is unofficially released onto Steam's Source Filmmaker Workshop and included in the second SFM pack along with "Alice", Striker, Piper, Fisher, the Searcher, and the Swollen Searcher's model. |-|Chapter 3 = * In the middle of Chapter 3's release date trailer, the Projectionist's footsteps are heard from the halfway. * Killing the Projectionist will unlock the "Norman's Fate" achievement. The achievement's title reveals the evidence that the creature is indeed Norman himself. * The Projectionist's chase theme is "Reel Fear". This is a self-explanatory pun. * Prior to update patch 1.3.1, the Projectionist was able to walk the stairs of the inky abyss. * Sometimes, there is a lifesaving bug that causes the Projectionist to get stuck in one corner of the maze while his walking animation keeps going. In this state, he never goes to chase after Henry upon getting caught, thus giving Henry a safe opportunity to kill him. * Strangely if [["Bendy"|"Bendy"]] is near the Projectionist, he will become covered in "Bendy's" ink-web. This can be only seen visibly if Henry manages to bring "Bendy" down to Level 14 with the elevator while doing this bug, as "Bendy" cannot spawn there. * When using hacks by teleporting to the waiting room where the Projectionist's walking by, the Projectionist will just simply vanish as soon as he reaches the blocked door. References ru:Прожекторист pl:Opuchły Poszukiwacz Category:Monsters